Juste une danse
by Empty Corpse
Summary: Petite fête chez Mathieu pour le retour d'Antoine sauf que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et qu'il va falloir assumer puisque cette fois, personne n'était alcoolisé. [En suspend]
1. Chapter 1

**Alors déjà bonjours, tout le monde ! J'ai beaucoup hésité avant d'écrire ce qui suit parce que je ne suis généralement pas très à l'aise avec les relations entre personnes qui existent vraiment (dit celle qui à inventer le Malexis) mais je n'ai finalement pas pu résister à écrire cette petite fiction. Mon premier Matoine donc. J'en frémis d'avance. Sachez que j'ai fait un plan donc je sais exactement tout ce qu'il va se passer et que les Cliffangher sont voulus ! Haha je suis cruelle. Je remercie également ma Titipo de m'avoir encouragé à prendre assez confiance en moi pour écrire et poster cette fiction : Merci 'tite femme !**

**Ensuite je tiens à remercier absolument toutes les personnes qui me lisent, je sais que ça fais très guimauve de dire ça, mais si vous n'aviez pas étés là et bien moi je n'y serais plus (sur le fandom je veux dire hein). Vos reviews me font avancer, vous êtes l'une des plus belles raisons qui me pousse à me lever le matin, merci beaucoup à vous tous et bien sûr merci aussi à ceux qui passent juste pour lire, sans laisser de review, votre attention fait chaud au cœur !**

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient toussa, toussa (pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'essayer) et Mathieu et Antoine si vous tombez là-dessus… Bah enjoy puisque de toute façon si je vous dis de partir je sais que vous n'écouterez pas une gamine de 17 ans !**

**Aller je vous laisse lire :**

**Enjoy pour mon premier Matoine mes pandas de l'ombre !**

* * *

**Juste une danse**

Mathieu et ses personnalités étaient excités : Ce soir, c'est la fête !

En effet, ils fêtaient le retour d'Antoine d'Angleterre, ils pourraient enfin se revoir après tout le temps que le chevelu avait consacré à ses fans Londoniens. En revanche une chose assombrissait un peu le cœur de Mathieu, depuis quelques temps déjà il ressentait quelque chose pour son grand ami, dans les deux sens du terme n'est-ce pas, et le savoir loin de lui à boire et s'amuser avec d'autres personnes que lui, lui faisait mal. Mathieu était amoureux voyez-vous, mais ça il ne le révèlerait pour rien au monde et surtout pas à la personne concernée !

Les invités devaient arriver d'ici quelques minutes, Mathieu fit le tour de la pièce des yeux et grimaça un peu en regardant le bar, il n'avait pas mis d'alcool, il lui restait quelques bouteilles de bière mais pas de quoi se bourrer la gueule, même pas un peu. D'ailleurs c'était mieux comme ça, ça lui éviterais de faire des choses inconsidérées comme dire à Antoine ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il avait prévenu les autres que la soirée risquait d'être très… Sobre, aucun d'eux n'avait semblé gêné de l'absence d'alcool.

La sonnette de la maison retentie, Maître Panda partit ouvrir et revint dans la pièce accompagné de Kriss et Alexis (minute papillon et point culture) qui offrirent une poignée de main énergique à tout le monde sauf à Mathieu à qui ils faisaient la bise depuis quelques temps déjà. Quelques minutes plus tard un ouragan rouge et doré entra dans la pièce en braillant ''BONSOIR, JE SUIS BOB LENNON HAHA !''

Le Patron se fit une FacePalm qui résonna dans le salon silencieux et tout le monde parti en éclat de rire en voyant la marque rouge qui commençait à se former sur son front.

Ils durent attendre encore une demi-heure pour qu'Antoine arrive enfin, en retard comme d'habitude. Il était essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru.

''Désoler les mecs… Ma mère voulait pas me lâcher… Et sa voiture non plus, elle a pas voulu démarrer… Du coup j'ai couru pour pas trop vous faire attendre…''

Il avait dit tout ça entre deux respirations hachées et difficiles, s'effondrant dans le canapé après avoir salué tout le monde convenablement.

Tout le monde avait repris ses esprits, et son souffle, et la soirée avait commencée tranquillement, les uns discutant sagement avec les autres en mangeant une part de pizza ou buvant un verre.

Soudain Kriss se redressa un peu et dit

''C'est vachement calme les mecs, Maître Panda pourrait pas nous chanter un truc ?''

Le Panda en question lança un regard à Mathieu qui haussa les épaules et donna son accord à l'ursidé qui partit dans sa chambre chercher son micro. Il entama ses tubes les plus connus tels que ''Rhubarbe'' ou la très fameuse ''Danse du Panda'' où l'avaient rejoint le Geek, le Patron et le Hippie qui étaient très heureux d'apparaitre dans le clip et qui aimaient, quoi qu'ils en disent, exécuter cette danse revigorante. Puis vint ''On est des infidèles'' qu'Antoine repris d'une voix étonnamment mélodieuse. Maître Panda pensait s'arrêter là mais Alexis réclama ''Pleure pas'', Mathieu invoqua donc le démon pour assister le chanteur et ils entamèrent le chant, imposant un silence admiratif. Antoine entraina Mathieu en riant au milieu du salon pour danser.

Le petit se demandait pourquoi son ami aux cheveux fous voulait partager une danse aussi… amoureuse avec lui.

''C'est pour le fun Mat' détend toi !''

Oh… juste pour le fun…

Ne souhaitant pas briser ce moment qui semblait assez complice entre les deux youtubers, Maitre Panda et son acolyte reprirent la chanson quatre fois avant de décider qu'il était tout de même temps d'y mettre fin. Prit de lui-même ne sait quelle folie, Antoine se pencha et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Mathieu qui resta pétrifié. Non pas qu'il ne le voulait pas mais… Ça avait été si soudain ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire ça dans un moment pareil ? Ressentait-il vraiment quelque chose pour lui ou était-ce juste pour parfaire leur jeu de couple ?

Le plus petit n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser toutes ces questions qu'Antoine s'était reculé, un peu perdu. Venait-il réellement d'embrasser son meilleur ami ?! Comment pouvait-il expliquer ça ? Il n'était pas amoureux, il le saurait tout de même ! Et dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas prendre l'excuse de l'alcool le temps de comprendre pourquoi il avait fait une chose pareille…

Alexis, se rendant compte du trouble des deux amis, se leva en prenant sa veste et déclara

''Bon les mecs, je suis désolé mais il est déjà 23 heures, je dois rentrer, j'ai de la route !''

''Pareil !'' déclarèrent Bob et Kriss en même temps, même si c'était un peu faux

Ils ne souhaitaient pas assister aux explications ou aux déclarations de ces deux-là, c'étaient leur vie privée après tout.

Sauf qu'il n'y eu pas d'explications. Antoine prit tout bonnement la fuite en prétextant que sa mère lui avait imposé un couvre-feu et était repartit comme il était venu : en courant. A la différence que maintenant il pleuvait.

Mathieu était resté pétrifié dans le salon jusqu'à ce que Maître Panda ne vienne poser sa pâte sur son épaule

''Va te coucher Mathieu, je vais m'occuper de tout ranger''

La voix du chanteur était si douce et il venait de vivre quelque chose de si intense l'espace de quelques secondes que Mathieu monta effectivement se coucher mais il se roula en boule et pleura autant qu'il le put.

Antoine quant à lui courait, encore et toujours, il courait sous la pluie pour rejoindre le domicile parental mais il avait menti en affirmant qu'il avait un couvre-feu, il courait juste pour ne plus penser à Mathieu et au baiser qu'il venait de lui imposer… Il allait lui en vouloir à mort !

Il rentra chez lui sur la pointe des pieds, rejoignit sa chambre et frappa un grand coup dans son oreiller : Il venait probablement de gâcher leur amitié pour un truc qu'il avait fait sans même savoir pourquoi !

Antoine se dévêtit avec colère, faisant voler ses vêtements dans la pièce, ne gardant qu'un boxer sombre pour pyjama et se jeta dans son lit. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il se saisit de son portable, tapa un court texto d'excuses qu'il envoya à Mathieu.

Chez les Sommet, un portable vibra. L'écran s'alluma. Un petit texte défila sur le téléphone avant qu'il ne s'éteigne à nouveau, sans même que Mathieu ne s'en rende compte, profondément endormi.

''Désoler mec, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Tu dois surement déjà dormir. Bah, j'attendrais ta réponse en tout cas. A+''

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Je suis en train d'écrire le second et j'ai absolument hâte d'avoir vos réactions pour ce premier Matoine ! Review je vous en prie ! A bientôt mes Pandas de l'ombre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Ca y est ! Le voilà ! Le tant attendu chapitre 2 ! Bon je redonne le contexte : Mathieu à fait une 'tite fête pour le retourne d'Angleterre d'Antoine qui l'a embrassé : Mathieu ne s'est donc JAMAIS RASE LES CHEVEUX ! Suis-je claire ?! JAMAIS ! Bien, maintenant que les bases sont reposées, sachez que le chapitre trois est déjà presque fini sur papier (à recopier par la suite au pc, Ô joie)**

**Rien ne m'appartiens toussa toussa**

**Enjoy mes pandas de l'ombre !**

''_Désoler mec, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Tu dois surement déjà dormir. Bah, j'attendrais ta réponse en tout cas. A+''_

À son réveille, Mathieu avait un gros mal de tête d'avoir beaucoup pleuré avant de s'endormir, il ignora donc son portable et descendit prendre un café. Croisant Maître Panda déjà attablé, il le remercia pour ce qu'il avait fait le soir précédant, l'ursidé fit un geste de la main comme pour écarter les remerciements et sourit à son créateur.

Quelque peu reboosté par le café qu'il venait de boire, Mathieu passa la journée à chercher des vidéos virales bien what the fuck pour son prochain épisode. Il prendrait très certainement une vidéo de lolcat à moins de prendre celle où… Enfin bref il hésitait. Il hésita toute la journée pour finalement renoncer à chercher. Vers la fin de l'après-midi Mathieu se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé son portable dans sa chambre toute la journée. Il s'y rendit donc et aperçut l'appareil sur sa table de chevet entre un manga et ses nouvelles lunettes qu'il avait encore oublié de mettre. Le déverrouillant, il vit et ouvrit le message que lui avait envoyé Antoine la veille. Mathieu tapa une rapide réponse.

''Pas de prob' mec. Désoler pour la réponse tardive mais j'avais la tête dans le… bah dans l'cul quoi. Et j'ai passé l'aprèm à chercher mes prochaines vidéos, va falloir qu'on se concerte bientôt''

Il lança l'appareil sur son lit et parti prendre une douche chaude, histoire de se détendre un peu. Mais en sortant de la douche il dû affronter un ennemi cruel et impitoyable : Wifi se roulait avec délectation sur la serviette propre de son maitre qui le regardait faire, complètement nu, poings sur les hanches (suis-je la seule à baver en imaginant la scène ?). Sous le regard insistant de ce petit géant, le chaton se roula une dernière fois dans le tissu soyeux avant de s'éloigner, se frottant au passage contre la jambe humide de Mathieu qui avait enfin reçu l'autorisation féline de se sécher.

Revenant dans sa chambre, propre et enfin sec, il posa les yeux sur son lit à l'endroit où devait se trouver son portable, Wifi une fois de plus, était couché dessus

''T'abuses…'' Murmura Mathieu

Résigné, le Youtuber se pencha pour attraper une ficelle sous son lit (Je vous promets que vous ne voulez pas connaitre l'histoire de cette ficelle.) Bien évidement, le petit chat répondit à l'appel au jeu et se mit à courir derrière le morceau de fil. Enfin libre de récupérer son portable, Mathieu consultât la réponse d'Antoine à son précédant message

''Quand tu veux pour la consultation, de toute façon j'ai rien commencé, tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que tu as choisi pour que je ne le prenne pas.''

Il commençait à se faire tard mais Mathieu n'avait pas envie de dormir et toutes ses personnalités étaient restées sagement dans leur chambre (sauf le Patron qui faisait sa visite de la semaine à la Fistinière) aussi le petit brun s'affala-t-il sur son canapé pour commencer à zapper distraitement. Il s'arrêta sur un film à l'eau-de-rose (ce qui passait de moins pourri ce soir-là) qu'il ne regarda que pour s'occuper les yeux, son esprit était tout à fait ailleurs : Antoine allait-il bien ? Avait-il découvert les sentiments que le plus petit lui portait, ce qui expliquait sa distance ? D'ailleurs, y avait-il la moindre chance pour qu'Antoine l'aime lui aussi ? Peu probable… D'épuisement et d'inquiétude Mathieu s'endormi devant la télévision que le Patron éteignit à son retour de la Fistinière, boitant un peu.

Antoine quant à lui était allongé dans son lit, contemplant sa ''magnifique'' tapisserie. Il avait passé une journée assez étrange. Il s'était levé très tôt, secoué par des cauchemars assez atroces, avait pris une douche et un grand bol de céréa… Café ! Un grand bol de café bien viril avant de… tourner en rond au point d'exaspérer sa mère qui l'envoya faire des courses pour le calmer un peu. Il avait essayé de tout faire pour ne pas penser à Mathieu : regarder Doctor Who, manger des trucs trouvés dans les placards, faire du PonyPlay, mettre son pénis dans un yaourt à la pèche, regarder ses photos souvenir de Londres, boire quelques bières, regarder Inspecteur Derrick et beaucoup d'autres choses encore mais rien n'y faisait, le petit brun hantait ses pensées. Bien sûr la question qui lui revenait le plus souvent était de savoir pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, lui-même était incapable de se l'expliquer, peut-être que ça lui avait semblé être la chose à faire après cette danse si romantique. Était-il amoureux de son meilleur ami ? Grand dieu non ! Enfin…non. Peut-être pas. Un peu ? Antoine était perdu et ne savait plus où il en était, alors après avoir mangé les succulentes quenouil… Quenelles ! Les succulentes quenelles que sa mère lui avait préparé, Antoine était monté dans sa chambre pour s'étendre sur son lit dans un était végétatif afin de remettre ses idées en ordre.

Bon, il était amoureux, ce qui expliquait le baisé et la danse mais Mathieu lui en voulait-il ? Avec un peu de chance non, il lui suffisait de dire qu'il avait déconné, de s'excuser et dans quelques jours ils en riraient entre potes ! Mais est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment ça ? Que Mathieu ne soit qu'un ami, enfin ''que'' son meilleur ami ? Antoine s'était toujours considéré hétéro mais il était curieux et ouvert d'esprit. Fatigué, son esprit vagabonda redécouvrant quelques vieux souvenirs. L'année passée pour fêter leur réussite et célébrer leur amitié Antoine et Mathieu avaient passé quelques jours à la mer et le plus grand revoyait avec délice Mathieu nager et faire le pitre dans l'eau turquoise, les gouttes salées perlait le long de son torse, tombant de ses cheveux mouillés, ses yeux étaient de sérieux concurrents pour la couleur si claire de l'eau et son rire surpassait la mélodie des vagues. Et bien sûr il y avait tous ces souvenirs de conventions, ils avaient ris ensemble, mangé ensemble, avaient accordé leurs tee-shirts une fois, avaient partagé un canapé aux Geek Faeries… Tout ça, tous ces souvenirs lui faisaient mal, peut-être que ces instants complices étaient finis, peut-être que son amour allait tout gâcher ? Peut-être même qu'il avait déjà tout gâché ?

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Antoine, suivie d'une seconde et de tout un flot d'autres… Mathieu n'avait pas répondu à son message… de tristesse et de colère, Antoine envoya voler son portable à l'autre bout de la pièce, il passa une grosse demi-heure à pleurer sur Richard qui luttait contre son envie de repousser son maître. Après cet instant de faiblesse, l'homme aux cheveux fous s'endormit encore tout habillé.

**Et voilà ! Je sais que c'est un peu court (j'ai honte) mais bon je fais comme je peux, déjà j'ai dû fusionner deux chapitre pour faire celui-là xD Fin bref, comme dit plus haut, le chapitre 3 est en préparation !**

**Le nouveau point culture est génial**

**Le nouveau Minute Papillon est chouette**

**Le nouveau SLG est putain d'epic mother fucking trop badasse ! (mis à part qu'il manque des cheveux par-ci, par-là) et ce nouvel instant panda entre dans mon top 3 d'instant panda**

**Reviews ? One Love (ouais j'ai aimé cette petite phrase de Mathieu)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 ! Ouais, ouais c'est bien lui ! Désolée du retard mais avec mes dissertations en Philo, mes devoirs d'anglais, d'anglais renforcé, les bilans d'espagnol et de lecture en langue étrangère… Bref je m'en sortais plus ! Aller go, je vous le confie !**

**Disclamer : Je ne prétends pas connaitre les vies amoureuses de Mathieu et d'Antoine qui s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes, pas plus que je ne connais les habitudes de la mère de Mathieu ! Je respect leurs vies respectives et m'excuse si quoi que ce soit parait déplacé (possibilité de supprimer la fiction si nécessité !)**

**Enjoy mes pandas !**

Au matin, Antoine se sentait fatigué mais surtout las. Il était las de cette maison, de ce quotidien, alors il partit tranquillement visiter Paris au hasard des rues, au fil de son envie. Il passa sans le savoir devant la Fistinière, puis devant l'un des bordels du Patron, au loin se profilait la tour Eiffel. N'ayant aucun objectif précis, Antoine se dirigea vers la dame de fer, les mains dans les poches, croisant de nombreux étrangers et plus encore de Parisiens, renfrognés pour la plupart. Quelques fans l'arrêtèrent mais sans plus.

Enfin arrivé, Antoine se glissa dans la queue pour acheter un ticket lui permettant d'accéder au haut de la tour par ascenseur. Le grand chevelu prit donc ses élévateurs et contempla la vue merveilleuse qui s'offrait à lui : Paris. Paris dans toute sa splendeur, ses monuments, la Seine. La beauté à la Française. Une larme roula de nouveau sur sa joue. Juste une. Au souvenir de tout ce que Paris lui avait donné. Un ami. Les conventions avec lui. Les souvenirs.

Antoine s'essuya les yeux et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au paysage, s'apprêtant à redescendre, mais son regard fut arrêté par l'un des autres monuments célèbres de Paris : L'Arc-de-Triomphe. Pourquoi pas ?

Suivant enfin un but précis, le Youtuber reprit son chemin d'une marche énergique, acheta un nouveau billet, qui coûtait étonnamment peu cher, et se dirigea vers l'entrée où il déchanta vite : Le prix bas de l'entrée s'expliquait par l'absence d'ascenseur. C'est donc avec vaillance qu'Antoine monta les escaliers, prenant soin de les compter après avoir vue le nombre de marches au-dessus de lui. 286. 286 putains de marches ! Effort colossal pour un fumeur qui vient déjà de se taper la traversée de Paris à pied. Il s'affala donc contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Une voix l'interpela. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien de l'avoir tant entendue. Mathieu était là et il n'était pas seul, une femme était avec lui et visiblement la conversation était animée !

"Mais maman, j'ai 26 ans !

— Mathieu, mentir à 26 ans est encore moins pardonnable qu'à 4 ! Tu m'avais promis !

— Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'a pas pu venir, on s'est disputé et il fait la gueule !"

Mathieu s'était disputé ? Avec qui ? Comprenant enfin, Antoine se mit à réfléchir sur l'énigmatique présence de la mère de son meilleur ami à Paris.

Mais bien sûr ! Mathieu l'avait prévenu il y a bien longtemps que sa mère venait faire une visite de Paris ce jour-là et il lui avait même demandé d'être présent ! Quel idiot, il avait oublié sa promesse ! Quoi que… Il était là et eux aussi, il pouvait les rejoindre. Il se leva, encore essoufflé et s'approcha de son ami

"Salut Mathieu"

Surpris, le plus petit fit un bond incroyable et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeler

"Putain, Antoine tu m'as fait peur ! Tu… Tu t'en es souvenu ? Comment tu nous as retrouvés ?

— Bah pour rien te cacher j'avais zappé mais j'ai eu envie de sortir un peu et j'ai échoué ici où je vous ai retrouvé par hasard.

— Wow, putain de coïncidence mec. Je te présente ma mère, maman, Antoine.

— Enchanté madame.

— J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Mathieu est intarissable à votre sujet !"

Antoine sourit et jeta un coup d'œil moqueur à Mathieu qui lui répondit du tac au tac :

"Si j'ai plus le droit de parler de mon meilleur ami à ma mère."

Antoine souriait toujours mais son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine : visiblement Mathieu ne le considérait pas comme plus que son ami.

Madame Sommet fini par entraîner tout le monde sur le toit de l'Arc-de-Triomphe où ils admirèrent la vue une dizaine de minutes avant de redescendre toutes les marches et de suivre la mère du plus petit qui les balada dans tout Paris, du musée Grévin au Louvres en passant par la Tour Eiffel, une seconde fois pour Antoine qui ne dit rien. Ils passèrent ainsi toute la journée, allant de boutique en musée, de musée en boutique et parfois même de boutique en boutique. Antoine regardait parfois Mathieu discrètement, mais chaque fois que ses yeux dérivaient sur lui, le petit brun fixait déjà et détournait les yeux en rougissant autant que le Geek lorsqu'on lui fait un compliment. Et ce, toute la journée.

Il commençait à se faire tard quand Mathieu annonça qu'il avait faim, il fut approuvé par ses deux compagnons, ils prirent donc la direction d'un restaurant plutôt chic qu'Antoine doutait de pouvoir payer. Mathieu avait dû remarquer sa gêne car il annonça le plus naturellement du monde à sa mère qu'il comptait payer l'addition.

"Mec, je peux payer ma part, t'es pas obligé… marmonna Antoine.

— C'est bon, on t'a trainé dans Paris tout l'après-midi, je peux bien te payer un resto."

La route jusqu'au dit-restaurant s'acheva en silence.

"Comment ça : plus de deux cent euros ?! Vous avez vu ce qu'on a mangé ? En plus ma viande était froide ! C'est une honte, je ne recommanderai pas ce restaurant à mes amis !

— Il n'a pas l'air content le monsieur, chuchota Mathieu en riant doucement.

— En même temps si j'avais sa moustache je ne le serais pas non plus !" renchérit Antoine en fixant l'énorme balai-brosse touffu qui servait de pilosité faciale à l'homme qui hurlait son mécontentement à toute la salle – qui n'en avait rien à foutre soit dit en passant .

Les deux amis continuèrent à rire un moment, cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'ils attendaient leurs entrées et la mère de Mathieu était partie aux toilettes se refaire une beauté (où le plus gros cliché au monde). Le directeur du restaurant arriva dans un superbe costume trois pièces blanc agrémenté d'une cravate bicolore blanche et noire – je vous invite à me dire en review si vous avez trouvé la référence – et invita le client mécontent à payer sa note et à quitter les lieux sans quoi il se trouverait dans l'obligation d'appeler la police. Mathieu et Antoine se jetèrent un regard et se précipitèrent aux toilettes en même temps pour éclater de rire. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin calmés, assis contre un mur en faïence, ils fixèrent un peu le plafond, un léger sourire aux lèvres

"Ça fait du bien de te revoir mec, ça m'avait manqué, murmura Mathieu, ses yeux bleus brillant du reflet de la lumière qu'il fixait.

— Ouais, moi aussi ça me manquait. On devrait retourner à table."

Approuvant d'un hochement de tête, Mathieu se releva agilement, imité par Antoine. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir à leur table, rejoignant la mère de Mathieu qui était de retour et qui avait réceptionné les entrées qui avaient enfin été apportées. Le repas se passa en douceur, dans la bonne humeur, chacun racontait sa petite anecdote et donnait des nouvelles de sa vie et des connaissances en commun.

Bien vite – un peu trop au goût d'Antoine – ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau devant le restaurant, Mathieu ayant réglé la note. Ils consultèrent leur montre en même temps. 23h04. L'heure de se dire au revoir, de se séparer et de rentrer chacun chez soi bien SAGEMENT. Antoine et Mathieu échangèrent un coup d'œil triste : ils avaient passé une super journée au final et s'étaient retrouvés sans que l'un ou l'autre ne soit gêné. Antoine échangea une poignée de main avec la mère de Mathieu et prit ce dernier dans ses bras avant de partir sans un mot en direction de son appartement, son long manteau virevoltant autour de lui, sa silhouette droite disparaissant progressivement dans l'ombre. Mathieu l'avait laissé partir à regret, il ne comprenait que trop bien la distance de son ami, il comprenait que sa présence pouvait le blesser mais il respectait le fait qu'il lui fallait du temps après ce qu'il s'était passé cette soirée-là. Bien que normalement ce doive plutôt être lui-même qui aurait besoin de temps puisque c'était Antoine qui lui avait sauté dessus. Il sourit tristement, marchant seul, sa mère ayant rejoint la gare pour rentrer à Saint-Etienne.

De la musique plein les oreilles tous les deux.

Chacun rentrait chez lui.

Leurs appartement si semblables et pourtant si vides de la présence qui leur manquait à chacun.

Antoine écoutait des musiques random sur Youtube, Mathieu écoutait du Lloyd Project. Reborn se lança, le jeune Youtuber perdait pied. Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle, que la situation lui échappait. Il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à contrôler sa vie, parce qu'il n'en était que partiellement le maître.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

Nouveau message :

De Toinou À 23h15 :

« Salut 'thieu ! Bah voilà, je voulais te remercier pour l'aprèm et pour le resto ! C'était sympa =) Tu m'avais manqué, ça fait du bien de te revoir, à la prochaine ! »

Mathieu sourit, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un message si tôt, peut-être le lendemain matin ou quelque chose comme ça mais pas si tôt. Il tapa rapidement une réponse sur le clavier tactile de son portable et le rangea bien vite, le froid engourdissant joyeusement ses doigts nus.

Nouveau message :

De Mat' À 23h17 :

« De rien mec, ça m'a fait plaisir aussi, j'avoue que ta sale gueule de balai-brosse m'avait manquée aussi :D Hésite pas à passer à la maison, j'ai pas changé la serrure tu sais ! A+ ! »

Une fois chez lui Mathieu constata qu'Antoine lui avait répondu qu'il pensait peut-être passer dans la semaine, qu'il verrait si le tournage de son WTC et autres coopérations le lui permettaient. Mathieu avait clos la discussion en disant qu'il attendrait sa confirmation. Ils s'étaient couchés tous les deux, repensant à cet après-midi un peu fou qu'ils avaient partagé par hasard.

Nouveau message :

De Toinou À 23h41 :

« Bonne nuit au fait »

Nouveau message :

De Mat' À 23h43 :

« G pa lu leul »

Nouveau message :

De Toinou À 23h44 :

« Connard x) »

Nouveau message :

De Mat' À 23h46 :

« Bonne nuit Toinou »

Antoine, satisfait du dernier message de Mathieu posa son téléphone, se glissa dans ses draps et s'endormit pour profiter de l'une de ses premières bonne nuit depuis qu'il avait embrassé son ami.

**Voilà les amis, c'est tout pour cette fois, je vais essayer de vous donner le prochain bientôt (HUM HUM) je continue d'écrire autant que possible pas simple)**

_Petit message spécial à ma beta : Kali, t'en fais pas, je t'en veux pas de ton absence imprévue, ta santé avant tout !_

**Quelques news :**

**J'ai une nouvelle idée de fiction qui me vient mais je dois finir celle-ci avant xD**

**Quelques OS en cours d'écriture (patron/Panda et Patron/Geek)**

**Je serai à Paris Manga le 15 Novembre (je vous invite à venir en MP ou review ou sur Twitter pour discuter d'une possible RENCONTRE *cœur*)**

**Sur ce : Cœurs, Peluches et Tendresse sur vous !**

**Review mes pandas de l'ombre ?**


End file.
